Pajama Problems
by ShikiKira
Summary: What if the pajamas Jumin had bought hadn't quite fit Ami (MC/OC)? What if she was much bustier than she seemed? The issues Jumin and Ami suffer as he attempts to dress her each night.
1. Chapter 1

How did this happen, Ami sighed as she towel dried her long, raven black hair.

She was only supposed to come by to cheer Jumin up, but somehow she's ended up agreeing to spend the night.

She had been completely shocked by his request earlier, and more than a little shy. But here she was. In nothing but a towel. About to spend the night at his apartment. Alone. With nothing but each other.

Just thinking about it had her flushing a darker pink than the heat of her bath could be responsible for.

But it wasn't like Jumin actually liked her; he had even said as much the last time they had seen each other in person six years ago. He had even gone as far as to insult her voice, something she took great pride in, claiming it to be the most irritating sound he had ever had the displeasure of being forced to listen to.

So why hadn't she said no when she had the chance?

 _Oh, that's right. Cause I've been crushing on this guy for more than half a decade when I shouldn't be, all in spite of him breaking my heart,_ she thought with a depressed sigh. _But it's not like I can just leave him when he's feeling this down and not himself._

Wrapping the still fluffy towel around herself, she looked over the pajamas Jumin had given her to wear for the night.

She had no doubt they were made of the finest material. The soft, smooth texture told her it was made of 100% high quality silk.

 _He must have really gone out of his way to get me something so well made at this time of night,_ she mused as she slipped the long pajama bottoms on over her own panties; the one thing she refused to let the older corporate heir to buy for her..

They were a snug fit; almost too tight if she had to say. But overall, Jumin had done fairly well at guessing her size even it was slightly on the small side.

Glancing at the matching top, Ami frowned. She already knew it wasn't going to fit. Nothing in this style ever fit unless she had it custom made.

She sighed in resignation as she pulled the shirt on. Sure she had another shirt with her, but she didn't want to waste Jumin's good will. She'd probably make him more upset if she forewent the shirt really.

Clutching the front of her top together, she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at herself in the mirror.

As always, the shirt just wouldn't fit right. No matter how much she pulled or pushed, the shirt obstinately refused to listen to her commands.

Struggling to make herself presentable in her borrowed clothes, she huffed, calling an end to her ever losing battle. She'd just have to leave it as it is.

Gathering up her dirty clothes, she gave herself one final look in the mirror before heading out to find Jumin.

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd asked her to stay the night with him, but Ami had brought a sense of peace to him that he hadn't felt since… even he didn't know when.

Pacing around his living room, Jumin attempted to sort through his thoughts and emotions as he tidied whatever little mess he had made that morning in his haste to secure Elizabeth III's safety.

Although he tried to organize his thoughts about his father and the man's newest tramp, his thoughts couldn't help but keep returning to the newest R.F.A member.

And the fact that she was currently in his bathroom.

In his shower.

Naked.

He shook his head harshly at that reminder, swiftly putting a stop to that thought before it could develop further.

Ami was a fellow member of the R.F.A. He shouldn't be thinking of his fellow member so crudely. Especially since she trusted him enough to agree to stay the night despite how inappropriate his request was.

But try as he might, his brain wouldn't stop wandering back to that fact and reminding him that Ami was currently alone with him in his home.

And that she was currently dripping wet from her shower.

Naked.

He may not have been able to see how her body looked thanks to the thick coat she had worn, but he could already tell how gorgeous she was.

In his mind he could already picture Ami as if he was standing in the bathroom with her. He could see her divine figure in all its glory as water cascaded down on her. Her long, midnight locks would cling to her luscious curves, protecting her modesty without disrupting her perfection. The water would trail down her lustrous skin in rivulets leading from her slender neck and down to the valley between her ample breasts and further still to the area that made her a lady. Her delicate hands would glide down pass her navel to dip—

 _Don't go there, Jumin._

Jumin groaned as he hastily shut down his latest train of thought. His pants suddenly feeling much tighter than he was used to.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking about her like this. Not only was Ami a dear and trusted friend of Jihyun's, but, from what he could tell of their conversation, she was older than him.

Were his problems with his father affecting him this much?

He hadn't even considered pursuing any sort of relationship with Ami beyond that of colleagues. He wasn't even sure if he liked her as anything but a possible friend, much less be lusting after her as he was doing now.

 _Wait, is this lust? Is this why I keep thinking of her so indecently?_

His original train of thought came to a grinding halt as he reviewed his earlier thoughts and actions.

For one, it was completely against his morals and personal rules to have an unmarried and unrelated man and woman to spend the night under the same roof. However, he had still pushed Ami to stay the night with him. And she had agreed, although hesitantly.

He didn't understand why, but the thought of her being apart from him left him feeling… uncomfortable inside. As if his heart twisted in pain at the mere idea of it.

He had even gone out of his way and bought her a new set of pajamas for the night. Yes, it was his own fault he had to buy them in the first place, but he had never even bought clothes for his own mother before.

He had once heard from his school mates that men only bought clothes for a woman when he wanted to take it off of her. Was that the real reason why he had her stay with him?

He tested this new theory of his by picturing Ami in the clothes he had just purchased for her, and without much prompting, he was already smiling at the image in his head. He had no doubts that he enjoyed what he imagined, but it hadn't stirred up the response that his classmates had mentioned.

 _Perhaps it'd work better if I picture her wearing one of those nightgowns with the ribbon that I mentioned to her once._ He wondered, his chin now propped up by his right hand.

Surprisingly, he had no issues imagining his guest in the rather, in his opinion, racy and impractical night garment.

Just closing his eyes, he could already see her standing in his bedroom with an expression he hadn't seen on her before.

A soft smile that was just the slightest bit different from what he had seen before. Her luminescent eyes, half-lidded, had such an alluring quality that they would be what he assumed were called bedroom eyes. One of her hands was playfully curling a lock of her loose set hair through her fingers as if she was beckoning him to run his hands through her silky tresses.

He felt his breath catch as his mind's eye wandered below Ami's beautiful face.

Her shapely form was clad in soft, flowing silk-satin that stopped mid-thigh. It clung to her curves enticingly, showing off the body he had no doubt she had worked hard for, but only just enough that she was still a seductive enough mystery he'd gladly solve. Her bountiful breasts would be cupped by the gown's soft lace overlay, exquisitely accentuating her mature femininity.

For whatever reason it may be, his mind seemed to focus strictly on her wonderful breasts and her sweet lips.

Her lips were such an elegant pink, just dark enough to be seductive and yet light enough to be innocent. Both lips were naturally full with a prominent cupid's bow on her upper lip to catch his eye. Her lower lip was slightly fuller than her upper one, forming a sumptuous natural pout that begged to be kissed.

If he was to be honest, he wouldn't mind spending hours just kissing her lips and nibbling on them until they're a bright, puffy red and utterly his.

But then there were her breasts.

Her two perfect, magnificently soft breasts. He may not have seen them bared yet, but they were absolutely marvelous, that he had no doubt. They were perky, sitting high on her chest and firm, but still exquisitely supple. Her fair, creamy skin would be a delightful contrast to the nightgown's dark lace.

He'd love nothing more than to bury his face in the valley of her lovely bosom as he lovingly kissed along their curves. He'd suck and nip in between kisses, leaving bright marks against her velvet skin to tell anyone who dared to look that she was his.

He'd cup her plentiful mounds in his large hands, kneading and pleasuring her as he—

 _Stop!_

Jumin froze as he realized where his thoughts were headed. The nearly constricting feeling of his slacks told him exactly what he had been trying to identify on his own.

He tugged on his black tie, loosening it, as he suddenly felt much hotter than he should have been with his home's central air set at the perfect temperature.

 _Get it together, Jumin. Remember, Ami said she didn't want a relationship. Jihyun had even warned everyone that it would be best for us to not pursue anything romantic with her too._

His hands clenched into fists at the stark reminder of what his best friend had told him and the rest of the R.F.A. when Ami had joined their group earlier in the week.

Their new coordinator had even reminded them repeatedly that she was merely assisting them as a favor to Jihyun, and was not really a member of their charity group.

 _But if it was only a favor, why did she go out of her way to come see me? It's still dangerous with the hacker still running amuck._ Something warm bubbled in his chest; a feeling of hope that someone other than Jihyun cared.

As quickly as the feeling had come, the emotion was taken just as fast. There was no guarantee that Ami would stay after helping them with this one party.

The thought that, after this party, he'd no longer be able to talk with Ami or be with her had his chest throbbing painfully. It was as if his heart was tearing itself in two; a feeling he hadn't felt since he decided he could never have Rika, which admittedly was not the most painful feeling he had experienced.

There had been one other time. Back when he had been studying in the United States for university.

 _Enough. This isn't the time to be thinking about that._ He brutally shutdown the near trip down memory. He had no intentions of ever thinking back on that time.

Sighing deeply, Jumin pushed those memories back to the edges of his mind. He wanted to focus his attention on the present and his current person of interest, not on a past that was best left forgotten.

Looking down his body, he groaned as he was starkly reminded of his most prominent issue of the moment. The stiff bulge in his pants would need to be taken care of promptly before Ami came back.

It wasn't often that he had to deal with this particular male problem, but it did happen. No matter how much Luciel and the others liked to joke about it, he was still human with normal human bodily functions.

With that last thought, he concentrated on memories that he was certain that would deflate his dilemma.

 _Think of Zen's obscene poster from the other night, Luciel harassing Elizabeth III, the mobs of ass kissing gold diggers._ Jumin chanted, picturing each memory as he willed his erection away.

Normally, just thinking about Zen killed his morning wood. The younger man could be so irritating at times more so than their resident hacker especially with his constant whining about being single and his irrational hatred of him.

It may be petty revenge, but he relished shoving Elizabeth III and all things cat related in the actor's face.

He wasn't stupid like the women who pursued him were. Far from it actually—his membership in Mensa was proof of that—he merely played dumb in regards to his fellow R.F.A. members; it was more fun that way.

He knew all about allergies and how they affected the living body, and he knew for a fact that allergies only affected a person when they were in the presence of the allergen.

Plus, Zen didn't have a cat allergy, he had a fur allergy; the narcissist had even said as much. The younger member hadn't even reacted like he had with when he had posted images of dogs to test his theory about the other's allergy.

So no matter what his assistant and the boy—because that was what Zen was given his behavior—said, he was going to keep posting everything feline in their chat room.

It was absolutely absurd that Zen and Assistant Kang even thought the cat pictures could actually induce the boy's allergy reactions. Perhaps the both of them required remedial courses in health science. Or perhaps a therapist in Zen's case.

 _Assistant Kang might do well with a therapist as well given the life she has been through._ He mused as an afterthought as he adjusted his sleeve cuffs.

Shaking his head, he made to head to kitchen to prep some evening tea, a soothing hobby he and his family shared. With how his mind was tonight and with Ami here, it was too dangerous for him to indulge in wine as he was prone to do when stressed. He figured some warm tea would be the best alternative to soothe his and Ami's own nerves.

Before he even took his first step, he froze, surprise registering across his face.

"Damn it," he cursed as he re-adjusted his pants. Contrary to what he had expected, his arousal had not gone down in the slightest.

Feeling his brow twitch in annoyance, Jumin breathed deeply through his nose. Now what was he supposed to do? His usual methods should have willed his sudden lust away, but it was apparently not to be. Was he really going to have manually take care of his problem?

Glancing down at his watch, he estimated that he still had some time before Ami would be done with her shower. His mother and step-mother often spent a lengthy amount of time in the bathroom getting ready, be it for bed or a night out. He figured most other women were similar, but if there was the off chance that Ami wasn't like his mother then he'd better

With that in mind, he changed directions and headed off to the privacy of his bedroom's en suite with long, determined strides.

Not even halfway to his room yet, he froze mid-step as a melodious voice called out to him.

"Um… Jumin?"

"Y-yes, Ami?" he answered. Cursing his uncharacteristic stutter, as Jumin turned back around to face his lady, mindful that he not expose his predicament to her.

As soon as he laid eyes on her, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. The perverse thoughts he had previously suppressed immediately came rushing back to him as he continued to stare at the raven-haired beauty before him.

Remembering his manners, he swiftly snapped his mouth shut, but he couldn't stop his eyes from roving over Ami's breathtaking form.

Everything his mind had conjured before could not even compare to the goddess that stood before him.

Dressed in the striped pajamas he had purchased for her, she was absolutely ethereal.

A charming blush decorated Ami's cheeks as she shyly clutched the front of her top in an attempt to preserve her modesty. Her enchanting eyes were cast downwards, avoiding his gaze, as her damp, glossy hair framed her lovely face in a delicate yet alluring manner. Her lips were an enticing red as she chewed on her lower lips in a show of nerves.

His dark eyes roved over the rest of Ami's stunning visage, noting how well the striped pajamas he had purchased fitted the raven-haired beauty. For a moment, his eyes paused on her well-formed hips, vaguely noting that the pajamas were perhaps too tight if he could see her pantylines, before fixating on where Ami's hands were.

He felt his mouth salivate and his pants tighten to a painful degree as he gawked at her more than generous bust. Even with the top two buttons left open, he could tell the button up was straining to keep her decent, and despite the shirt being brand new, it looked ready to burst at any moment.

In that moment, Jumin wanted nothing more than to disregard his own rules as his earlier lust flooded him and new fantasies flashed through his mind.

He'd have Ami pushed up against the nearest wall, his body pressing into hers as he ravished her divine skin. She'd moan his name as he stole her too enticing lips in a desperate kiss, plundering her mouth with his fervent tongue.

Gasps and whimpers of pleasure would escape her luscious lips as his mouth traveled along her slender neck and collarbone. His hands would work unceasingly as he stripped them both of their too confining clothes until every stitch of clothing was pooled at their feet or tossed somewhere in his home.

With her fully exposed to his lustful gaze, he'd bury his face in the swells of her mountainous breasts, suckling harshly on one fleshy globe while he kneaded and played with the other. His free hand would travel along Ami's curves in a not so gentle caress, determined to find each and every erogenous zone on her body.

Taking her dusky nipple into his ravenous mouth, he'd have his free hand dip down towards her clit. His fingers would slip into her as he tweaked and teased her sensitive bundle of nerves mercilessly. He'd thrust into her searchingly, adding more fingers as needed, playing with her pearl until she was screaming his name and begging him to take her. She'd be so close to bliss when he finally pulled out and hoisted her long legs to hook around his lithe hips, he'd be all that she'd be able to think of if he wasn't already.

In one smooth motion, he'd bury himself in her tight, wet virgin (he hoped) heat as he stole her bruised red lips in another insatiable kiss. With his hands on her taut buttocks, he'd pull her hips to his with every thrust he gave her, wanting to be as deep within her as possible. And he had every intention to give her as much pleasure and gratification as humanly conceivable as he fitted her to his body.

He'd bury himself repeatedly within her snug, inviting folds as she clung to his shoulders, her magnificent, supple breasts pressing firmly against his chest. He'd change his pace and thrusts as he would need to heighten both of their carnal passions as he'd pound orgasm after orgasm into her receptive body. Thrusting through her orgasming sheath, only for him to pump her full with his virile seed until she'd be overflowing with and leaking their shared fluids.

Oh what he wouldn't give to have her flat belly full and round with his child, and her already bountiful breasts heavy with milk. He was sure he'd gladly and readily spend all day and every day filling Ami again and again to make sure it came true. And if he had his way, they'd be having passionate sex hour after hour as they moved from room to room, covering every inch and surface of his penthouse.

"—min? Jumin? Are you all right?" Ami asked, pulling Jumin from his fantasies.

Clearing his throat, the corporate heir promptly replied. "My apologies, Ami. I was just a bit preoccupied. You were saying?"

Save for the light blush that barely colored his cheeks and the throbbing pain in his pants, there was no indication of just how improper his thoughts just now had been.

Mouth still salivating at her tempting vision, Jumin inconspicuously swallowed as he restrained himself. Never in his life had he been so tempted to break his own rules. If he didn't have as much control of himself and respect for Ami as he did, he very well might have given in to his traitorous lust.

"If you're sure…" Ami hesitated, biting her lips unconsciously, once again unknowingly tempting him to make his fantasies a reality.

"Um… I'm really sorry you went through all this trouble, I really don't think this is going to work," she said, her eyes once again turned towards the floor and her delightful blush returning to her cheeks.

When she finished speaking, his mind went blank and he immediately imagined the worst.

She was going to abandon him just like his father and everyone else. His mother. His tutors. Rika. They all left him.

With eyes of steel, he turned to face her fully as he addressed her, speaking in a much colder tone than he had intended. "What do you mean?"

Ami blinked up at him, her expressive face showing the surprise she felt. "Well this shirt isn't exactly cooperating with me… Um… Would you happen to have a different shirt I could borrow, Jumin?"

"Oh… yes, of course," he blinked, taken aback by her unexpected answer. "If you go back towards the guest bathroom, there's a closet to the right that contains some of my old clothes. Feel free to wear whatever you'd like," he choked out, embarrassed by his conclusion jumping.

Again, his breath was stolen as Ami gave him the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen. His barely deflating erection instantly returning after a mere look, paining him with all the lust he had been holding back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm being such a bother to you when I came to help you feel better," she apologized, her head once again tucked against her chest as she avoided his gaze.

"No, it's my fault. All of this could have been avoided if I had asked you for your size before placing the orders," he replied in turn.

 _But then I wouldn't have been faced with such a captivating image._

Shaking his head, he excused himself from the living room, the agonizing pain in his pants reminding him of another matter of import that required his immediate attention.

"If that's all, please excuse me. I still have some urgent matters to attend to. If there's anything you need, feel free to use the phones to call the maid or the receptionist. They'll be able to get you anything you need or want."

With a polite nod, he briskly turned on his heels and hastily retreated to the privacy of his room. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to his god for bringing Ami into his life.

He kept his mind occupied by such prayers lest he break his self-control and run back to take Ami into his arms and carry out his every desire.

* * *

Once in the safety of his room and the door firmly locked behind him, he wasted no time in freeing his aching length.

A deep groan escaped his lips as he grasped his needy flesh, his fantasies one again flaring to life.

Any resolve he had to not think of his guest sexually died a quick death as he remembered Ami's innocently seductive figure and how her gorgeous breasts were practically bursting out of her top.

He leaned back against his door as he pictured Ami naked and splayed out across his bed, her luscious, dark hair contrasting beautifully against his white sheet while her fair skin begged him to touch it. How her marvelously large breasts would fan out with gravity but still sit tall and high on her chests, not even sagging with their hefty weight. Her beautiful violet eyes would beckon him to strip and join her in bed.

She'd crawl over to him, her hips swaying provocatively, as he neared his bed. Her succulent lips would part enticingly as her eyes invited him to trust her and allow her to pleasure him.

He moaned just thinking about it.

Fisting himself more firmly with each stroke of his hand, he wondered if Ami's plump lips would feel as gratifyingly pleasurable as he imagined.

In his mind, he could see her kneeling before him with her full lips stretched thin around his shaft. As he rocked into her warm, welcoming mouth, she'd eagerly bob her head in rhythm with his hips, her tongue ardently laving his member with attention.

Falling deeper into his own lust, his thrusts would grow harsher with plunge into her throat, and she'd moan wantonly at each jarring plunge. As he peered down at the mental image of her raven crown, he'd be entranced by her vigorously bouncing breasts.

His mouth watered at the image of them, wanting desperately to have one or both supple globes in his greedy mouth. He wanted to suckle and bite them until her nipples were red and puffy with his attentions and then some. By the time he was done, if he would ever be, he'd have them sensitive to and needy for his touch, and as hard as he was for her.

Briefly, he wondered if he perhaps he had an oral fixation issue he hadn't previously been aware of as he seemed to be fixated on Ami's breasts and had a constant need have his mouth on one or both of them. He quickly dismissed the idea as he'd never felt the need to have anything in his mouth before now.

Maybe he had a breast fetish he wondered as he gave his cock a particularly harsh jerk.

His mind immediately creating an image of himself suckling Ami's breast harshly and greedily, leaving angry red marks on them as he did. Or perhaps it was just his lust for her.

Whatever the case, he wanted Ami and her luscious breasts to himself.

Groaning as his mental Ami continued to pleasure him fiercely, greedy for his seed, he increased the speed of his strokes, adding quick twists of his wrists in the process.

He bit his lip as the tension in his loins grew with the pressure of his impending release.

"Ami…" he hissed as he mentally dragged his imaginary Ami off his cock by a fistful of her silky hair, and immediately impaled her onto himself.

She'd shriek in surprised delight as he pounded into her soft folds and his mouth latched onto one of her jostling globes, her nipple caught between his teeth. He'd feel her vaginal walls clench along him rhythmically, squeezing him harder as she too neared her own pinnacle of bliss.

He could practically hear her screaming his name as he pistoned into his wet fist, imagining it as her greedy, sopping sheathe. As mental Ami came from his voracious lust, her ravenous lower lips would squeeze him ever tighter, milking him for all he was worth.

Growling lowly, he quickened his pace as he neared his peak and bursts of white filled the edges of his vision.

With one final thrust, he came, white cum erupting from his cock and spilling out of and over his clenched fist.

Moaning softly, Jumin kept stroking his now oversensitive shaft, cum still gushing from the tip, as his mind continued to paint Ami in lewd positions.

Thinking of his sensual goddess, he noted how different she was from what his initial assumptions had been.

She wasn't everything he had imagined.

She was better. Much better.

Not only was she exquisitely beautiful beyond comparison, but she was also kindhearted, intelligent, polite, and mature. And she understood him in a way that not even his best friend and parents could.

She may not be Rika. And she may not be his first love. But in this moment, she was everything he wanted.

And he couldn't wait to make her his.

* * *

 **AN:** First time writing anything smut related, so I hope I did all right. Let me know if there's anything I can do better :)


	2. Chapter 2

As Jumin walked off to take care of his personal matters, Ami watched him, conflict playing across her face.

She wasn't sure if he was deliberately trying to hide it from her for propriety sakes, but she had recognized that heated look in Jumin's eyes. It was the same amorous lust she often saw in Aaron and Shigeru's eyes when they didn't think she was looking.

Biting her lip, she didn't know what she was going to do with this tidbit of information.

As much as she was attracted to Jumin, she knew the type of person he was. Once upon a time, they had been friends even if she was the only one who had thought so. He hadn't changed much since they're last meeting in New York. And the two of them weren't all that different from each other; scions of wealthy and powerful families, a former celebrity for a mother, their unspoken loneliness, the pressures of being perfect, and etc.

It was because of their similarities that she knew they weren't what each other needed in their life especially not as spouses.

Given their very different careers and should she actually marry Jumin in the future, their home would be immensely lonely.

With the both them constantly traveling for work, they would almost never have someone to come home. No one to welcome them home. No warm smile or hug waiting for them after a long day. No guarantees of when or even if one of them would be home.

Of course, one of them could quit their jobs so that they could be together more often. But who?

She highly doubted Jumin would. His tendency to work Jaehee to the ground was proof of his own workaholic tendencies. Something he'd probably continue should he ever leave C&R and start his own business; a matter they had once discussed at one of the many friendly gatherings during the year of his cousin, Han Soojin, and her debut at the International Debutante Ball in New York.

She, on the other hand, also wouldn't be willing to quit. They'd probably argue about her job often as she refused to give up her lifelong career to become some man's housewife trophy. It didn't matter if that the businessman could be Jumin, she wouldn't do it.

She wasn't raised to be some pampered princess; she was a fighter like everyone else in her clan. She wasn't going to just stay home and wait for him obediently like some trained pet. She had a life that didn't include fulfilling a rich husband or her parents every whim.

But none of that mattered. The entire point was moot as there was no chance of her ever getting together with Jumin, much less marry him.

Plus, it wasn't as if Jumin was in love with her. Lusting maybe, but she was certain he held no real affection for her.

The director had made it point that he didn't remember anything about her, telling her that all his past memories with women had been nothing but pain.

She squeezed her eyes shut as frustration boiled within her, knuckles turning white as her hands practically strangled her shirt's front.

He hadn't even recognized her face when they had finally seen each other again after five long years.

 _And it's not like my face has changed since the first time we met over a decade ago._

Wiping her tears away, she straightened her back and set off to the closet Jumin had directed her to. There was no point in crying; her sadness and frustration over her current predicament wasn't going to some anything.

Yes, she may have had a crush on Jumin for the longest time, and yes, she found herself exceedingly attracted to him, but she wasn't fifteen anymore. She wasn't the sixteen-year-old girl who had her heartbroken and didn't understand what had gone wrong or why her heart had suddenly felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on.

She was almost twenty-one. She had a life of her own with duties and obligations she was responsible for.

She couldn't just drop everything in her life and let her hormones dictate her future. Her choices didn't affect just her, but her entire family too. Even more so as she'll finally be marrying her fiancé next month on Christmas day.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head as she re-centered herself, her hair flying in every direction in the process.

When they had been chatting through the messenger, it had been so much easier maintaining her calm. Phone calls with Jumin had been an arduous struggle especially with what he had said about her voice during her debut, but she was always able to hide it with some rudimentary acting.

Now that she was physically near him and talking to him in person, she was being far more emotionally irrational than she usually was, and it was exactly what she didn't need right now.

One of them needed to stay calm and rational especially since Jumin wasn't feeling like himself and was racked with anxiety. If she didn't stay level-headed, she didn't even want to know what would happen.

As she checked each door she passed for the closet Jumin mentioned, Ami couldn't help but think about her fiancé. It was complicated and stressful situations like this when she was so grateful to her fiancé and everything he put up with for her.

And it may have only been a few days since they had last been together, but she missed him already. A single weekend together hadn't been enough for either of them after being apart for so long.

If she had to blame anyone, she honestly would lay it on Jihyun. Long-time friend he may be, but it was his eye surgery and the matter with his psycho ex-girlfriend that had cut her time with her fiancé short.

The night she had her reunion with Jihyun and Jumin had also been the night she should have been flying out to meet up with her fiancé. Instead of leaving for France as intended, she had to delay her trip for several days.

Rather than going on romantic dates and catching up with her other overseas work as planned, she had to explain to Luciel, whose real name was apparently Saeyoung, about the true origins of the R. F. A. and the crimes Rika had committed prior to the R.F.A.'s establishment. She also had to force Jihyun into giving up Rika's whereabouts, lest she harm more people than she already has, and into getting the eye surgery he desperately needed.

Half the days she was supposed to spend celebrating her darling's birthday was wasted on a matter that should have been resolved four years ago and never have exploded like it did.

 _What the hell was so hard about letting go of that psycho? She murdered a newly made mother and attempted to murder one of your closest friends. Everything could have been avoided if you had just mentioned that the bitch had psychotic breaks, Jihyun._ Ami fumed, angrily throwing the next door open.

"Oh hey, it's the closet," she blinked, temporarily distracted from her righteous fury.

For a moment, she debated whether or not she really needed something else from Jumin. She still had her other shirt, but did she really want to wear a tight sports top with a built in bra to bed? She'll no doubt develop sweat between and under her breasts from it.

And it wasn't like she normally wore clothes to bed. She generally preferred sleeping in just a pair of panties or naked cuddled up against her fiancé.

But she couldn't do that here. This was Jumin's home, and as a guest she needed to stay modest in respect to him.

Wandering into the room, she quietly looked through the selection, wondering what she could possibly wear for the night. The most she's ever worn to bed by were the chemise nightgowns her sisters had bought her or a sleeping yukata, and that was only when she was at her relative's residences or a ryokan.

 _I wonder what Shi-chan would want to see me in. Jumin sure has a lot of long sleeves in here._

Running a hand along a rack of shirts, she thought back on her beloved and her botched trip.

Shigeru, or Shi-chan as she had taken to calling him, was her loving and beyond wonderful fiancé. There was no one in the world who could make her feel as comfortable in her own skin, or got her in the same way as he did. He was always able to put her at ease when she was overcome with anxiety.

He such a great and understanding person. He never got angry when her job or their family matters forced them to reschedule dates among other things.

He hadn't even been angry about her having to cancel some of their plans for his birthday. Yes, he had been upset, but he understood why she had to do it; he wanted justice for their family and cousin Emi as much as she did, if not more.

Originally, she was supposed to meet up with him once his medical symposium had ended for the day, and they'd catch up with one another at one of the chic cafes they both enjoyed so much. Shigeru would fill her in on whatever the topic of the symposium he had attended had been about over dinner.

He had seemed so excited to tell her all about it when they had chatted over the phone, so she guessed it had something to do with new neurological findings.

After dinner, they'd been set to meet up with some of their relatives for an early birthday party. The party hadn't been for Shigeru's actual birthday as they had set that date aside for themselves.

But, of course, all of that had fallen through at the last minute, and she had barely been able to see him for two nearly; one of which she had to share with their fellow charity group members. Thankfully, she been able to have him to herself on his birthday.

Even though their marriage had been arranged, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else or even loving anyone but him. Of course, their relationship wasn't perfect, but whose was. They've had their highs, lows, and relationship problems like any other couple, but they loved each other and were strong enough and willing to work through their issues.

She may not be anywhere near as smart as Shigeru, but, if she may be so bold, they complemented each other perfectly. While she pursued a career in the arts and made her main salary off her acting and musical talents, he pursued a career in the sciences and made his living as a surgeon and researcher. Where the other faltered, the other always excelled.

The two of them were nearly complete opposites, but they worked together almost seamlessly and pushed each other towards greater heights.

 _Especially in the bedroom._ Her mind added wantonly.

As they had learned the Lunar New Year after publicly announcing their engagement, both she and Shigeru have a voracious sexual appetite. With how outrageously high their libidos were, they might as well be labeled as hypersexuals; they probably were.

Just thinking about their sexual compatibility had Ami blushing a comely pink as lust clouded her sight.

Her core clenched in longing as she remembered how they had celebrated his birthday. The many hours in which they spent wrapped up in each other as they christened every surface of their newest property.

A soft needy moan escaped her as the memory of Shigeru's long, thick cock embedded in her greedy folds, pounding out orgasm after orgasm as they ravished each other ravenously.

After having spent almost the entirety of the seventh working their charity run and celebrating with their fellow charity members, they hadn't been able to get back to their newest Paris residence fast enough for their liking.

Before the door to their extravagant garden townhouse had even closed, Shigeru already had her back pressed up against the foyer wall and skirt hiked up over her hips, fingers buried deep within her core.

She remembered the feeling of the wall against her back as he had stolen her lips in a fierce kiss, the sweet bitterness of café liégeois on his tongue. How his plundering kiss had built a fervor need in her center, tightening, growing with his every touch. How his tongue had massaged her own, stroking and rubbing along all her weak points until she was a moaning puddle in his skilled hands.

She remembered how his fingers had felt inside of her as he furiously pumped his fingers in and out of her. His thumb mercilessly rubbing her pearl, working her into a sensual frenzy even as she freed him of his own clothes.

Why Shigeru had decided to wear a three-piece suit at one of their least formal events, she'd never know. But by god did he get her hot and bothered when he dressed up like that.

Unhindered by her movements, Shigeru's other hand had skillfully unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her as he drove her into ecstasy for the first time that night, her walls clamping down on his fingers, searching for something larger.

She whimpered at the memory of how she had dropped to her trembling knees and took him into her wanting mouth.

Forgetting where she was, she quickly shimmied out of her bottoms, her hand slipping down to her wet heat, teasing her swollen bud.

Moaning deeply, she imagined her fiancé's thick, throbbing cock sliding in and out of her mouth as her fingers plunged into her empty heat, searching for the spot he always hit to make her see stars.

In her aroused state, her nipples furled almost painfully, peering prominently through the thin material of her shirt. Her shirt burst open, her stiff, swelling breasts too much for the already straining buttons to take.

Groaning, she leaned forward and braced herself against one of the closet dressers, her aching breast falling out of her now open top.

Cheek touching the dresser top, her free hand grasped one of her large breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh roughly and tugging at her puffy nipple. Her other hand increased in speed as she worked to bring herself to the precipice of pleasure. Her memories of her many nights of vigorous passion with her fiancé egging her on.

She had adored how Shigeru had dragged her off his cock and hefted her into his arms only to impale her onto his girthy length. How his delicious lips had latched on to one of her lace covered nipples, suckling hungrily as he dragged her further down his shaft.

"Sh-Shi-chan," she gasped, remembering the euphoria her fiancé had instilled in her as he stretched her tight core, giving her the exquisite feeling of bursting fullness that no other could or would ever give her.

Holding her by the hips, he had pulled her down to meet him thrust for thrust as he drove up into her, hitting a spot that forced a shriek of delight from her kiss bruised lips.

Feeling her climax coming, she had screamed Shigeru's name as if he were her god. Her fingers had buried themselves in his lush dark chocolate locks, and pulled his head closer to her chest as ecstasy took her.

He had continued pounding into her tirelessly, ceaselessly even as her channel clamped down on his scorching member. Driving her to a higher level of bliss as he fucked her through her second orgasm and immediately into her third.

While she had still been caught up in the intensity of her euphoria, she had felt Shigeru drop soft kisses against her lips and eyelid, a striking contrast to how he had been aggressively ravishing her a moment ago.

When she came down just the slightest from her rapturous peak, he had wordlessly carried her to a nearby sofa.

She had whined pitifully as his pulsating length, now thoroughly coated in her juices, was pulled out of her oversensitized but still greedy lower lips. Her folds had clenched painfully at the sudden loss of its treat.

Still overcome with pleasure, she hadn't paid much attention as Shigeru had silently flipped her onto her front and bent her over the back of their plush loveseat. She had vaguely been aware as he had grasped her breasts and pressed himself against her backside, cock pillowed between her buttocks.

Despite her pleasure filled haze, she had been able to tell he was close to his own climax. His twitching shaft had told her has much even as he had dragged his cock across her folds, teasing at her sensitive clit.

Still panting, she had squealed as Shigeru entered her again without warning, plunging deep within her core. Stars had burst behind her eyes and more screams had escaped her lips as his fat cock found that special spot and continued pounding away at it.

Her own hips rocked against the dresser at the memory of his full length filling and stretching her. How he had savagely rammed his cock into her sopping, desperate channel, taking his pleasure from her receptive body.

With her breath coming out in short pants, she drove her fingers faster and deeper into herself as she got closer to coming.

Moaning, she imagined it was really her fiancé who was giving her pleasure. That it was really his throbbing member that being driven into rather than her own slim fingers.

She pictured Shigeru's handsome face and his gorgeous emerald eyes, now at the brink of orgasmic bliss.

"Ah…" she started screaming, her core clamping down on her fingers. As she came her fiancé's eyes shifted to a steel grey, and it was no longer Shigeru she was imagining pounding her to cloud nine.

 **"Ju-Jumin!"**

* * *

And we continue on! Writing smut is harder than I thought. I hope writing this story will help me improve.

 **Etymology:**

Soojin - Treasure, excellence and truth

Masami (雅美) - Elegant beauty

Ami - Korean reading of Masami (雅美)

Shigeru (茂) - Flourishing Luxury


	3. Chapter 3

Slumping over the top of the dresser, Ami moaned as her sensitive breasts dragged across the polished wood. She groaned as her fingers fell out of her soaking sheath.

She lied there breathless, too enraptured by her recent bout of bliss. Her little bout of pleasure just now hadn't even whet her appetite, much less quenched it.

Still panting, she slowly rolled over onto her side as she basked in the afterglow. Her eyes lazily roamed around the room as the haze of lust lifted from her gaze bit by bit.

Eyes sliding across one wall, she bolted upright, nearly falling to the floor in her haste, as her sight landed on the closet entrance.

As if mocking her, the door swung open wider.

With wide eyes, she cursed her own stupidity and libido. "Bloody fucking hell!"

Utterly humiliated, she rushed to her feet, and hurried to close the jeering door.

Face completely flushed, she hastily peek down the hallway, checking if anyone had heard her screams.

Seeing no one coming, she quietly shut the door. Back pressed against the dark wood, she slid down, bare bottom touching the carpet floor.

Burying her face in her arms, she prayed that she wasn't as loud as she thought she was. But knowing her vocals as well as she did, she was probably even louder.

Irritated with herself, she shrugged off the ruined button, and wiped herself clean with it.

"What the hell happened to staying rational and not letting your hormones control you, Masami?" she groused sourly as she shimmied back into her panties and pajama bottoms.

"It shouldn't be that hard to abstain for a night. You do it all the time at sofu-sama's (grandfather's)." She angrily pulled a random T-shirt from the racks, and pulled it over her head, not caring about how it swallowed her slim form.

"And what the hell was with that last bit anyway? Why did Jumin suddenly replace Shi-chan?" Roughly balling the pajama top, she threw the nightwear viciously to the ground.

Tears filled her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, a distressed whimper tearing itself from her throat.

Why?

Why, why, why?

She thought she had gotten over her crush. Thrown it out of her heart, and left it in the past where it should have stayed with no power over her.

She was getting married in a little over a month to the love of her life. She had even gone in for her final bridal fitting on Halloween, and was eager for Christmas to come. She wanted to make her marriage finally official.

So what the hell was wrong with her?

Why was she imagining having passionate, mind blowing sex with Jumin rather than her fiancé?

Admittedly, she was sexually attracted to Jumin. She couldn't deny it no matter how much she wanted to. And it seemed her mind wasn't about to let her forget it either as she suddenly pictured the tent that had been in Jumin's pants.

Judging by the size of his bulge, she'd guess his penis might even rival Shigeru's in length and size.

Just imagining how large Jumin was had her mouth watering as her lust threatened to consumer her again.

Promptly slapping herself, she put a stop to her lewd thoughts.

She was a taken woman. She didn't need to nor should she be having fantasies about other men that weren't fiancé. She had never in her life so much as even fantasized about another living person before.

If she didn't have her own set of morals that she firmly adhered to, she wouldn't have minded Jumin's attentions. Her guilty fantasy would probably even be a reality if she didn't love Shigeru as much as she did.

But she did love Shigeru, and she was completely and wholeheartedly devoted to him and only him.

Curling up on her side, she hugged her knees to her chest, feeling more miserable than she already had before coming into the closet.

It was one thing to fantasize about fictional characters (mainly for writing purposes), but it was a completely different matter to fantasize about another person. Especially one that really could lead to her cheating on her husband in all but name.

She wanted to call Shigeru and talk with him, but this was something that had to do with him too.

Wracked with guilt, she didn't know what to do.

 _Maybe I should call Mama or one of my siblings…_ she wondered, lips pressed thin in anxiety.

Growing up, she had never been particularly close to her family, and had never called her parents or siblings much.

Loneliness. Boredom. Advice. Excitement.

She had never once called her family about anything. When things happened, Shigeru had always been the first person she sought out.

Even though they were family, she hadn't spent much of her childhood with her parents and siblings. And she wasn't exactly close with the majority of siblings; even less so with her blood related ones than all the ones her parents had adopted over the years.

When Shigeru had entered university at just five years old, she had been from her parents and sent to America to keep him company. It might have been her grandfather's orders and for Shigeru's benefit, but it really made her wonder.

Had her parents even cared about her?

Had she only been born to fulfill her grandfather and Shigeru's grandfather's promise to each other?

Did her parents even actually love her? Had everything they told her been nothing more than pretty lies?

"Why else would they have so easily given me up?" she mumbled miserably, eyes squeezing tight at the hurt she still felt from the isolation.

She had only been three years old when she had been uprooted from her life with her parents. Still just a toddler when she had been taken from her home, family, and friends. Not even old enough to take care of herself yet.

Her parents hadn't seemed to have even hesitated when they had taken her to America and left her in the care of her cousins Shokichi and Daiki and a single bodyguard and caretaker, Kirizaki Kenshin.

Her lips twitched upwards at the thought of her bodyguard turned brother-in-law.

She had been an absolute menace to him when he had been assigned to her, having frequently disappeared from his sight and once bitten him hard enough to scar. But the oddly cheery man had for whatever reason taken a liking to her, and she was forever grateful for that. Kenshin had become one of the few bright constants in her otherwise dark and lonely childhood.

Almost immediately a frown took her lips.

It had been some years since she had last seen the head of her security detail. The blond had disappeared overseas for some sort of assignment shortly after his wife and her sister and cousin Emi's death, leaving their newborn twins, Toshiyuki and Rie, in her family's care and one of her elder adopted brothers in charge of her safety.

She always figured he had left to get revenge for Emi; their whole family wanted revenge for the murder of one of their brightest lights. But it had been a heavier and harsher blow to Kenshin than anyone else.

During one of their more serious conversations, her brother-in-law had once described Emi as being akin to his north star. The light that always guided him home and back on the right path. She had been the light to his darkness. The stars to his shadows. His love for her was a constant like the ever rising sun.

She hoped he came home soon. Even without his north star, he and Emi had created two new stars. Her niece and nephew needed their father, not their aunt and uncle.

Uncurling herself, she rolled onto her back, one arm slung across her chest while the other was spread out towards the side.

Even though Toshiyuki and Rie had been left in her and Shigeru's joint guardianship, the twins were mainly cared for by her parents.

If she compared how her parents raised the twins and her other siblings versus how she had been raised, there were far too many differences to count. She was glad for it though, loved that her niece and nephew were so cherished and doted on. Their childhood was so completely different from her own that it hurt.

Would her childhood be like the twins' if she hadn't been sent to America?

Would her parents have loved her as much as they cherished their non-biological children and grandchildren?

Would they have even cared about her as much as they did now if she hadn't become a successful actress?

With each question, she could feel her heart breaking more and more, her mind providing a loud, resounding no.

 _They never wanted you._ Her mind hissed scornfully.

Tears falling, Ami choked back a sob as the heartache threatened to overwhelm her. The pain had her feeling nearly as miserable as when she had been twelve.

 _If they loved you, they wouldn't have shipped you off every chance they got._ Her mind continued to whisper disdainfully. _America. France. England._

"That's not true," she snapped back. Her knuckles turned white as the fingers of her left hand wrapped around the pendant of the necklace she always wore, a precious custom gift from her fiancé.

 _It was all so your mom and dad didn't have to deal with how useless and pathetic you are._

"Shut up," she growled louder. "You know it wasn't like that!"

 _You know Shigeru's too good for you. He deserves someone smarter, prettier, better; someone not you._ Her mind sniped venomously.

 _That's why you're fantasizing about another man fucking you! You're nothing but a sex crazed harlot._

"Shut the hell up!" she shouted, slamming her free hand viciously against the floor. The impact of her fist echoed in the closet; the sound barely muffled by the numerous clothes hung up.

Pulling herself up, she buried her face in her arms, hands gripping her hair tightly.

"C'mon, Masami. Get a hold of yourself. It's only your illness talking. Don't let it get the better of you.

You are good enough for Shigeru. There's no need for you to prove it to anyone," she reassured herself in a rushed but soft tone.

"We've gone over this before, Masami. Mama and Papa love you. They only sent you away for your own benefit. Living in America despite all the trauma is better than being treated as a servant by your aunts and uncles your entire life. Moving to France was only to keep you safe and away from the demented doctor. "

A shudder racked Ami's body at the thought of the lunatic and one of her worst traumas at a hospital.

She remembered the absolute terror she felt upon waking up and finding herself strapped on top of a medical table, completely immobilized. How the operating room lights were directed down at her, blinding her sensitive eyes. How horrified she was when she saw that doctor's face looming right above her, insanity gleaming in his eyes and a wide, deranged grin spreading across his bare face.

She had screamed in fear and panic upon seeing his blood covered scalpel. The fresh, dripping blood and cold metal had glistened sinisterly under the operating lights.

Dread had filled her as she had quickly realized what was happening to her and recognized the crazed man.

The doctor operating on her had been the same one her parents had placed a restraining order against, and had taken off her medical case. The man had been a long time member of the medical staff that took care of her whenever she was hospitalized. He had been the one doctor who had been the most insistent on having her internal organs removed and having her connected to a metal stomach. Even after multiple denials, the man had been persistent, unceasing in his obsession with her body, pursuing her cousins with constant pleas and deals.

She didn't remember much of what happened after that nor any of the words the psychopath had said to her. She only remembered hearing the operating room doors banging open while the mad man had been talking before promptly fainting from shock.

The next time she had woken up, it was to the somber faces of her cousins, the anguished expression on Kenshin, and the thundering voices of her parents as they furiously rebuked the medical staff.

Shivering, she shot up to her feet and started pacing around the closet, hoping to rid herself of the grisly memory.

"All right, Masami. Let's get out of your own head," she muttered to herself, running a trembling hand through her hair roughly. "You're safe now. You're not a little kid anymore. You're not stuck in a hospital again. You're not at the mercy of a medical team you don't trust. You're safe."

"Just breathe, okay? Take some slow, deep breaths, and everything will be all right," she babbled to herself, on the verge of hyperventilating as she continued to pace across the floor.

As her breathing slowly returned to normal, Ami continued to calm herself, reminding herself of the promises she had made earlier and all the good that was soon to come.

"Okay, we just talked about this. Let's keep calm and don't let your emotions get the better of you. Remember what your therapist said. Just let the moment pass; the feelings won't last forever," she breathed out in a slow even pace as she continued to take deep breaths.

"Everything will be all right. Emi-onee-sama won't come back to life, but she'll finally be able to rest in peace with her killer finally behind bars," she reassured herself. "Just a little longer before we can go home."

Finally feeling more rational and like herself, she started to think of who she could talk to. Because she definitely need to talk to someone, and it couldn't be Shigeru; and she absolutely refused to divulge her thoughts to any of the R. F. A. members.

She couldn't just keep her emotions bottled up like she had done most of her life, but she couldn't unload her problems on just anyone. She knew how heavy a burden it was to be another person's confidant could be after all. Having been that person for not just her fiancé but many others as well, she knew the mental stress of that came with that trust given responsibility intimately.

But who could she talk to without being judged?

With her personality and mindset, her first adopted sister was probably the easiest and the best person to talk to about her current situation. The former intelligence agent would be the most understanding, and would probably give the soundest advice.

"But it's already almost ten. Yumi-nee's either putting Masayoshi, Rie, and the twins to bed right now or spending time with Mitsuyoshi-onii-sama right now."

Her lips pursed as she thought of who else she could possibly talk to.

Yumi's younger biological brothers were also an option, but both were busy with their own matters. Yukichi and their other adopted brothers who had come to Korea with her were busy dealing with the all the bull shit of capturing Rika and her cult. Kei, on the other hand, was in Santa Monica with her own older biological brother. The two of them were overseeing the World Championships for one of their many game creations.

Sighing, she wondered if there was anyone she could possibly call at this time of day. A majority of her siblings didn't even live in the same time zone as her; many of them having chosen to pursue careers in their family's business but sent them all over the globe and still allowed them to return home to Tokyo.

Going through her mental list, she mumbled out the names of all her siblings who were currently staying in a country where it was still a reasonable hour. Even though she wasn't particularly close to a majority of her siblings, they were close enough that she kept track of each and every one of her dozens of siblings

She thought it over for a bit before her eyes widened in realization and she felt like slapping herself for her idiocy.

Grabbing the ruined button up, she raced out of the closet, being mindful to close the door, and headed for the living room.

"Why didn't I call Zen and Kazu earlier?" she muttered as she dove for her purse, and grabbed one of her three phones—her private line—from her bag.

She should've realized it earlier that the two were the only ones she could talk to about her predicament with confidence. Zen and Kazu, respectively also known as Teizen and Kazuhiko, were the two brothers she was in a pseudo triplet set with and whom she was the closest to out of all her relatives.

If she was right, her two younger brothers should both be in Oxford or somewhere else in England right now. While they had all been in Paris, Kazuhiko had mentioned that he was going to follow Teizen back to the UK after Shigeru's birthday.

Checking the time, she quickly dialed her baseball playing brother's number, and waited for Kazu to pick up.

If she was lucky and remembered Teizen's schedule correctly, she should be catching them just as they were out getting lunch.

Her foot tapped rhythmically against Jumin's pristine tile floor as she impatiently listened to the dial tone, waiting for the signature click of a connected call.

"Moshi moshi, Macchan?" she finally heard from the other line.

"Hey, Kazu," she smiled as she spoke in her native Japanese, glad to hear the youngest of their set's mischievous voice. "Are you with Zen right now? How are you enjoying England?"

"It's been pretty good. Oxford's nothing like London or LA, but I'm not too sure how I feel about the food though. And yeah, he's with me right now. What's up? Do you need him to talk to him for a project or something?"

"No, but are you guys free to talk right now?"

"Of course! We just getting lunch. I'm gonna put you on speaker—"

"No, no speaker please," she cut him off pleadingly. "At least not if you're with others and in public."

"Hm? All right. We're at a gastropub right now, so gimme a sec."

Ami winced at her brother's tone. The baseball player was already suspicious, and she hadn't even told them what she wanted to talk to them about yet. Like the rest of her siblings, the bespectacled man was perspective to a fault.

Even with him pulling the phone away, she could still hear her brothers talking on the other end, but they were somewhat muffled by the surrounding clamor.

A moment later, she heard Teizen's deeper, placid voice talking to whom she assumed must an employee.

The noise of people chattering grew gradually louder before becoming more distant, muffling the sound of her brothers' footsteps.

There was the creak of a door opening, and the sound of chairs scraping across the floor soon followed. Her brothers spoke with the wait staff a little longer before a soft thud muted the commotion of the eatery.

"You still with us, Macchan? You've been real quiet," Kazuhiko asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Kazu, put her on speaker." She heard her cousin turned brother and later brother-in-law say.

"Already ahead of you, Zen."

"Kazu! I—" she made to protest.

"We're in a private room. There's no one else here, but us," Teizen interrupted succinctly.

She bit her lip, worried that she may have called the wrong siblings. She knew the other singer could be rather cold and curt with his words at times, but she had rarely ever been on the receiving end of them.

A loud smack was heard shortly after as Kazuhiko spoke. "Geez, do you have to speak like that? She's already unnerved as it is."

"There's no point in coddling her," Teizen argued back. "She might be emotionally delicate than we are, but she's not glass."

"And people say I'm the callous one," their youngest grumbled. She could practically see him rolling his golden eyes—one of the few defining features that told her and her brothers apart—behind his blacked framed glasses.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Should I call back some other time?" she whispered, feeling as if she were being scolded by one of her paternal aunts.

"Aiz, it's fine," Teizen finally said, a sigh in his voice as if he could sense Ami's growing anxiety. Given how close they were, he probably could. "If you need anything, Kazu and I are both always here to help and listen."

"Yeah, so lay it on us," Kazu added on. "You're talking to us, remember? Not one of the people at the main house."

"Even if it's a little um… tmi?" she squeaked out.

"Even then," Teizen assured.

"But if it's about your sex life, you really should be talking to Shigeru about that," Kazuhiko joked his cheeky voice grinning.

"…"

"Wait what? Don't tell me this really is about that, Macchan!?" the pro athlete cried in shock.

"You should be calling Kiyoshi-nii, not us," Teizen quickly supported.

"Masami?" "Aizaki?" her brothers took turns calling her by her given and middle names when she didn't respond.

"…It's not about that," she murmured, running her free hand tiredly through her now dried locks. "But it's sort of related."

"So not about your sex life then?" Kazuhiko asked for clarification.

"No," Ami shook her head. "But…"

"But?" Kazuhiko encouraged.

"It's sort of related…"

"And you're calling us because Kiyoshi-nii can't know about this, yes?" Teizen guessed in an almost bored manner.

"Wouldn't it have been better to call Yumi-nee about this kind of stuff?" Kazuhiko suggested.

Immediately after, a harsh and swift slap was heard as flesh connected with flesh.

"Ow!" their youngest shouted. "What was that for?"

"Think of the time, idiot," Teizen scolded lightly.

"Oh… Um yeah, good call not calling her."

Ami couldn't help giggling. She could practically see Kazuhiko's wide-eyed and then embarrassed expression as he realized what their older sister and brother could possibly be doing at this time of night.

"You finally laughed," both men breathed in relief.

"Huh?"

"We were worried about you, Aiz," her fellow musician explained. "We might not be Kiyoshi-nii, but we can tell when something is wrong with our sister."

"It's only been a few days since we saw each other, but you're acting strange. Whatever's bothering you, it must've just happened. Everything all right on your end, Macchan?" Rare concern filled the catcher's voice.

"I'm all right, physically anyways," she placated, her hand once again running through her hair. "Just really conflicted. Probably the most I've been in some years."

"What about?"

"What do you guys constitute as cheating?"

"Aiz, tell me you didn't," Teizen pleaded, his voice an odd mix of distraught and calmness.

"No, I didn't, but I need to know," she confirmed. Immediately, she heard Teizen let out a "thank kami-sama" as she continued to explain.

"You know I'm more than happy that Shi-chan and I are getting married next month, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him intentionally. But…"

"But?"

"Is it normal to have fantasies about someone you're not in a relationship with?"

"Isn't fantasizing about others normal? I wouldn't constitute that as cheating," Kazuhiko provided his own two cents.

"I don't know what normal is though. Our family isn't normal. I'm pretty sure nothing in my entire life can even be considered remotely normal," she sighed. "You and Zen are the closest to normal I have, Kazu. Even though how we became 'triplets' isn't normal either."

"Normal is a relative term. Everyone has a different sense of what normal is, Aiz," Teizen interjected. "Remember, what you consider normal is always going to be different from someone else's normal."

"Yeah, our normal can be another's extraordinary!" Kazuhiko agreed. "It's the same as pain. A two for one person can be another person's eight. Everyone's going to have a different gauge for things because of what they've experienced, Macchan."

"That's true… Thanks, guys," she smiled softly, embarrassed to need consolation but glad that she had called her brothers.

"What made you consider your fantasies as cheating?" Teizen asked, curiosity in his normally cool voice.

Ami winced as she fumbled on how to express herself. She had rarely ever divulged her problems to anyone, having spent her entire life channeling nearly all of her thoughts and emotions in her acting and music instead. It had taken her therapist months to even get her to break the habit and actually talk about her issues.

She could always try to act, but her brothers would see right through the facade and know she wasn't being honest.

"Do you remember that guy I had a bit of a crush on at my debutante ball?"

"Han Jumin?" Teizen supplied immediately.

Without missing a beat, Kazuhiko continued where their brother left off. "The ass who made you cry on your big night?

"You remember him?" she blinked, surprised by their swift answers.

"How could we ever forget him? He's lucky that Mom and Dad didn't cut ties with his family's business over what he did," the baseball player spat. "They were absolutely furious with how he had treated their little princess."

"Since when was I a princess?" Ami asked, a brow quirking up in confusion. Aside from being a long line of blue bloods on both sides of her family, she had no claim to princesshood as far as she was concerned.

 _If we went by just clanship and were back in the Sengoku era or earlier then maybe._

She mused over her family tree. If she traced her paternal lineage, she could find a connection with nearly all of the other noble clans, both existent and extinct. The same could be said about her mother's side of the family.

"No, never mind. That's not important right now," she quickly backtracked, shaking her head vigorously as she did so.

"So what is it about Han?" Teizen asked, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Well… um… He's kind of a member of the Tanabata knockoff… and um… Jihyun's best friend…" she stumbled over her words.

"And?"

"Some… stuff happened, and um… I'm kind of… staying at his place tonight," she finished in a hurry.

"You're what?" both brothers bellowed, loud enough that Ami had to pull her phone away less she wanted to go deaf in one ear.

"Um… I'm staying at Jumin's place for the night," she reiterated, feeling awkward. She's always known that her brothers and sisters despised the C&R heir, which was one of the other reasons why she had been so hesitant and reluctant to come see Jumin.

"Let me get this straight, you're staying at the guy who ruined your debutante ball's house?" Kazuhiko started, his tone unusually serious.

"Um… yeah…" She scratched her cheek nervously at the awkward position she was in.

"Why?"

"He's going through a lot right now, and I couldn't just leave him. You remember how much of a womanizer Han-san is, right? Well, his newest tramp has him completely wrapped around her gold digging finger. The chairman is basically handing his son and company over to her on a silver platter," she explained hurriedly. "Jumin was completely distraught when he found out! And he hasn't been the same since. I couldn't just leave him alone when I know how that feels."

"Aizaki, sometimes you're too nice for your own good," she heard Teizen sigh in exasperation as well as one of her brothers smacking their head against their lunch table, probably Kazuhiko.

"Sorry for worrying you guys," she apologized meekly. "But I really don't know what to do. It's not like Shi-chan and I have ever discussed what would constitute as cheating what with my career and all."

"Rather than asking yourself what's constitutes as cheating, maybe you should ask yourself whether or not you have any intention of actually doing it?" Teizen suggested. "Fantasies are one thing, but they don't translate to a person actually wanting to act on them. You should know this from your studies in psychology."

"I know," she sighed, restless fingers twirling a lock of her now dry hair. "But knowing the principles doesn't mean I can apply it in practice. It's more complicated than that. Plus, I got that degree almost a decade ago."

"You can apply that specific principle at any time, Aiz," Teizen said brusquely. "The only on— Kazu!" she heard him hiss in obvious pain.

"Leave it, Zen. It's her first time dealing with something like this, so lay off. She's having a hard enough time dealing with it on her own as it is," Kazuhiko snapped. "If it wasn't bothering her so much, do you think she would have called us? Do you want a repeat of sixth grade?"

"Kazu," she warned softly, stopping her younger brother's lecture. "It's fine. It's really not a big deal."

"It's not fine, Masami. We—" the baseball player bit out, breaking off when his own emotions started to get the better of him. "We almost lost you. And not just once."

Ami bit her lip at her brother's retort, heavily reminded that for all intents and purposes, she should be dead ten times over. It was only luck that she hadn't died before she had even hit her teens. "Sorry, Kazu…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just don't say you're fine when you're obviously not," Kazuhiko chided her. "We _are_ going to talk about this the next time I see you, Masami."

Ami grimaced at that declaration.

Despite being the youngest and the most carefree of their trio, Kazuhiko was unexpectedly their group's sternest disciplinarian and the one who normally kept them on task. He was worse than Teizen, who was already well-known for being strict and studious and an even harsher taskmaster.

She was so not looking forward to the lecture she was going to get.

"Putting that aside, let's get a few things straight. That all right with you two?" Kazuhiko said, resetting their group's pace. "Alrighty then. Macchan," he started after a beat of silence from the other two of their set. "Do you have any intentions starting a sexual relationship with Han or cheating on Shigeru?"

"Absolutely not," she answered immediately.

"That was fast," Kazuhiko joked in an attempt to bring their moods to something more lighthearted despite the seriousness of her issue. "You know can you can tell us if you did. We're not gonna tell Shigeru, right Zen?"

"Ah," Teizen breathed out in agreement.

"Never. I'd never, ever cheat on Kiyoshi," Ami cut in firmly, her lips pressing together into a thin frown. She had even switched to using her fiancé's middle name, something she would subconsciously do whenever she was dead serious.

"Then what are you so worried about?" Kazuhiko grinned. "Let yourself enjoy the fantasies. Didn't your sexuality psychology class say they're good for you?"

"Fair point," she smiled, grateful for the assurance. "Thanks for listening to my nonsense, guys. I honestly don't know what I'd ever without you two."

"Probably stuck at the main house and being trained to be a "good" house wife," Teizen responded semi-jokingly.

She couldn't stop a self-deprecating chuckle from escaping her. It was the truth after all. If it hadn't been for her music and acting skills, she probably would have been forced into being a housewife. And by the gods, she would rather die than be a useless trophy wife.

"Anyways, you guys flying in on Sunday right? Do you have anything you guys want to try when you get here?" she aked, turning their conversation to something more pleasant.

"What don't we want to try is the better question?" Kazuhiko answered back jokingly.

She couldn't help giggling at her younger triplet's response.

What with the mandatory military draft for South Korean men, it wasn't often her brothers got come to Seoul much less South Korea as at all. Their parents had gone through great pains to keep all of her brothers from being registered as Korean citizens and forced to serve in their military.

Seeing how rare of a trip it was for them, she wanted them to enjoy their time here as much as possible. And with that thought in mind, she happily continued chatting with her brothers about their birthday plans, an excited smile taking its place across her lips.

* * *

Ami's full birth name is Masami Aizaki Ryu-Choe; her legal Korean name is Ami Choe.

Shigeru's full name is Shigeru Kiyoshi Miyakazu eventually Shigeru Kiyoshi Miyakazu-Ryu

 **Etymology**

Kiyoshi (淳) - Purity

Miyakazu (宮和) - Palace of Peace and Harmony


End file.
